IMAGE AND SPECTROSCOPY ANALYSIS AND VISUALIZATION CORE PI: Christophe Lenglet, PhD; co-PI: Noam Harel, PhD This Core will provide advanced analysis tools and resources for a variety of neuroimaging modalities including structural MRI, High Angular Resolution Diffusion Imaging (HARDI), Diffusion Spectroscopic Imaging (DSI), functional MRI (fMRI), intrinsic relaxation parameter imaging, MR spectroscopy (MRS), as well as Positron Emission Tomography (PET) and Computed Tomography (CT). The unique needs of each of these modalities will be served through shared computing equipment, software and expert personnel in the Core. Additionally, the Core will provide support for multi-modality image analysis. Image reconstruction, analysis and visualization require sophisticated mathematical modeling and computational resources. The overall goal of this Core is to provide such unique resources for human and animal neuroimaging research. They will enable individuals to generate high-quality images from high (3 and 4T) and ultrahigh (7T and higher) field MR scanners and to efficiently analyze them through state-of-the-art methods.